As an external storage device used in a computer system, an SSD (Solid State Drive) mounted with a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND-type flash memory attracts attention. The flash memory has advantages such as high speed and light weight compared with a magnetic disk device.
The SSD includes a plurality of flash memory chips, a controller that performs read/write control for the respective flash memory chips in response to a request from a host apparatus, a buffer memory for performing data transfer between the respective flash memory chips and the host apparatus, a power supply circuit, and a connection interface to the host apparatus (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Examples of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory include nonvolatile semiconductor memories in which a unit of erasing, writing, and readout is fixed such as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory that, in storing data, once erases the data in block units and then performs writing and a nonvolatile semiconductor memory that performs writing and readout in page units in the same manner as the NAND-type flash memory.
On the other hand, a unit for a host apparatus such as a personal computer to write data in and read out the data from a secondary storage device such as a hard disk is called sector. The sector is set independently from a unit of erasing, writing, and readout of a semiconductor storage device.
For example, whereas a size of a block (a block size) of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory is 512 kB and a size of a page (a page size) thereof is 4 kB, a size of a sector (a sector size) of the host apparatus is set to 512 B.
In this way, the unit of erasing, writing, and readout of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory may be larger than the unit of writing and readout of the host apparatus.
Therefore, when the secondary storage device of the personal computer such as the hard disk is configured by using the nonvolatile semiconductor memory, it is necessary to write data with a small size from the personal computer as the host apparatus by adapting the size to the block size and the page size of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory.
The data recorded by the host apparatus such as the personal computer has both temporal locality and spatial locality (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). Therefore, when data is recorded, if the data is directly recorded in an address designated from the outside, rewriting, i.e., erasing processing temporally concentrates in a specific area and a bias in the number of times of erasing increases. Therefore, in the NAND-type flash memory, processing called wear leveling for equally distributing data update sections is performed.
In the wear leveling processing, for example, a logical address designated by the host apparatus is translated into a physical address of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory in which the data update sections are equally distributed.
An SSD configured to interpose a cache memory between a flash memory and a host apparatus and reduce the number of times of writing (the number of times of erasing) in the flash memory is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 2). When writing in the cache memory from the host apparatus is performed, if the cache memory is full, data is written in the cache memory after data is flushed from the cache memory to the flash memory.
As explained above, when a data erasing unit (a block) and a data management unit are different, according to the progress of rewriting of the flash memory, blocks are made porous by invalid (non-latest) data. When the blocks in such a porous state increases, substantially usable blocks decrease and a storage area of the flash memory cannot be effectively used. Therefore, processing called compaction for collecting valid latest data and rewriting the data in different blocks is performed (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
When the data flush from the cache memory to the flash memory is performed in this way, if the flash memory is in the porous state, it is conceivable to perform the data flush from the cache memory to the flash memory after performing the processing such as compaction to change the storage area of the flash memory to a satisfactory state. However, when the compaction processing or the like takes time, the data flush from the cache memory to the flash memory has to be put on wait. An effective method is demanded to solve this problem.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3688835
[Patent Document 2] Published Japanese Translation of PCT patent application No. 2007-528079
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-222550
[Non-Patent Document 1] David A. Patterson and John L. Hennessy, “Computer Organization and Design: The Hardware/Software Interface”, Morgan Kaufmann Pub, 2004 Aug. 31
The present invention provides a memory system that can reduce processing time for data flush from a cache memory to a flash memory.